plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2017
03:27 I'm not really a fan of marshmallows. 03:28 ...what is marshmallows 03:30 You know, marshmallows. 03:30 ...which one 03:30 the food 03:30 or an artist's name 03:30 The food. 03:30 oh 03:31 I've tried marshmallows before, but I didn't like it. 03:32 New idea: Jurassic Marshmallows. 03:33 Hi. 03:33 Hi. 03:33 hive PP 03:34 Hi. 03:34 hive deathzombi 03:34 Hive 03:34 Bee hive. 03:34 Not the bees! 03:34 hi 03:35 You are now the best chat mod Ima 03:35 Ima? 03:35 Who is that? 03:35 Iam * 03:35 Oh 03:35 Thanks 03:35 My phone fucked up lol 03:36 Yeah. Once snappy gets demoted, you and I are the only pure chat mods left 03:36 Hi. 03:36 hive ra 03:36 cough my application cough 03:36 hi 03:36 Actually you will be the only pure mod along with CITRON 03:36 Yo, I made some goddamn changes for the codes of chat 03:36 Cool. 03:36 Ra, I realized that my account for PVZAS is stuck to my old device 03:36 And eventually Special edition 03:36 @Iam So log in 03:37 wait 03:37 what do u mean by that 03:37 I don't know the password. It's that guest account 03:37 So I didn't make it and therefore, I don't know the password 03:37 guest cannot be transferred 03:37 (redx) 03:37 there is no password for guest. Its just that device and u log in with it 03:37 I don't want to redo all those stuff 03:37 It will take ages 03:38 if u want to transfer, u have to transfer all the profile for guest into a Gamecomb account' 03:38 Dark ages 03:38 and to do that, u have to register a new one 03:38 Do you know how to transfer the data? 03:38 The really Dark Ages. 03:38 The guest account data into an actual account? 03:38 Registering a new one will automatically transfer the data from ur phone to it 03:38 but u cannot transfer it into an existing acc 03:38 I would help but I am a stupid latino 03:38 u must create a new one 03:38 All i do is jump walls 03:38 on the device that has the guest data 03:39 I would also help but I have no idea what to do. 03:39 I want to play PVZ2C but rip 03:39 Well, I found that out randomly actually 03:39 I am on 03:39 I am in America 03:39 I want to update PvZ2C but I can't 03:39 *can't. 03:39 ? 03:39 And I want to. 03:40 @plant: I might have a way to save your progress in Ios 03:40 also, u dont need periods for everything 03:40 Want to hear it? 03:40 Sure, why not. 03:40 I will PM you for ease 03:40 Saving progress in PvZ2C is ez 03:40 OK. 03:41 Meanwhile, Im gonna do some pvZO 03:41 Two new level pages today 03:42 So ra, how do I transfer guest account data into an actual account? 03:42 again 03:43 create a new one in the device u have the guest acc 03:43 u cant transfer shit into an existed account 03:43 for how, I showed u in QQ 03:44 Yes! 03:44 it worked!:D 03:44 * :D 03:44 ... 03:45 Now, if u want that profile in other devices, log in with that acc 03:45 Of course 03:45 gonna be afk for a very long time 03:48 Oh god, I rly need coins in PvZO right now 03:49 huh, the icon for Advanced mode reward changed 03:50 @ra: If you're using my account, please do both the PvPs as well fight 10 random friends of mine and collect their hearts 03:50 *as well as 03:50 Oh no, im not gonna do that 03:50 (troll) 03:51 Im doing MINE 04:03 How are you all doing today? 04:07 hi redfork 04:07 Hi o/ 04:08 Hi 04:08 How are you all doing today? 04:09 hi 04:09 @Iam 04:10 yes ra? 04:10 Hey, I have a 3-star Laser Bean and a 3-star Citron 04:10 in PvZO 04:10 Booooooo 04:10 what should I choose to continue upgrade 04:10 I have 5 star of them 04:10 :p 04:10 yeah ik 04:10 I suggest laser bean 04:10 citron needs to kill the enemy in front to pierce 04:11 w8 a minute 04:11 Laser bean doesn't 04:11 MY STARFRUIT IS ALMOST 4-STAR! 04:11 HOLY SHIT 04:11 But his puzzle pieces are harder to find 04:11 For me 04:11 though I just need super-rares and higher now 04:11 both Laser bean and Citron puzzle pieces are fukin harder to find than Starfruit 04:11 :P 04:11 Wait 04:11 FINALLY 04:12 You two are lucky. I don't even HAVE PvZO. 04:12 Laser bean and citron are consider common and uncommon 04:12 @plant: I suggested making a QQ account for the weibo account 04:12 Wait 04:12 You don't have your own phone number. My bad 04:13 Starfruit is rare 04:13 but it can be found in Adventure Mode 04:13 And I unlocked that freakin level 04:13 YEESSSSS!!!!! 04:13 So can laser bean and citron :p 04:13 I know, but I don't know how to make a Weibo account. 04:14 But I havent unlocked their level 04:14 Why Weibo tho 04:14 He just wanna play pvZO 04:14 not joining weibp 04:14 *weibo 04:14 I have no idea. 04:14 wait 04:14 Weibo is meant to backup PvZ2C 04:15 Can an another person play the same acc as me at the same time but in a DIFFERENT profile? 04:15 QQ is a way to easily login into weibo as well 04:15 I doubt it 04:15 Welp, try signing in mine, Iam , but dont choose Litchi District Zone 3 04:16 I will use my server 04:16 Ra, you know that microbox to play PVZO? 04:16 It ran into an error 04:16 I can't remove it 04:17 So ra, how was it? 04:18 ra? 04:18 ? 04:18 microbox? 04:18 Yep. That microbox 04:19 what microbox? 04:19 The PVZO app 04:19 The one that allows you to play PVZO without a need for a web browser 04:19 Hello again. 04:19 i dont have it 04:19 so idk 04:19 So you play on the web broswer? 04:19 how do u get the slots for the puppets anyway 04:19 web browser 04:20 Daily reward is one 04:20 I also obtained them from special events 04:20 also ra, are you logged out? 04:20 nope 04:20 cool 04:21 anyway 04:21 Guess as long as you are using different servers 04:21 two people can use 1 account :p 04:21 how do u get 3 stars in the puppet trial 04:21 Normal or advanced? 04:21 My plants cant even beat the third level 04:21 Normal 04:21 In Adventure mode it's called "Elite" 04:21 Well, I'm not sure how they score 04:22 maybe they take the average? 04:22 of how many turns you needed per round? 04:22 Hi. 04:22 ra, do you see my name on your friend list? 04:22 In your server? 04:23 yeah 04:23 Like level 1? 04:23 Level 110 04:24 Wait. But how is that possible on another server? 04:24 No I mean like 04:24 you in your acc 04:25 Of course I can see for myself whats my current level 04:25 But I'm asking you what level do you see me at 04:25 in which server 04:26 no sign of myself in the server u're in 04:26 this is confusing 04:26 Hi. 04:26 Hi. 04:26 Strange and yet when I used your account to enter my server 04:26 I could see my account 04:26 double post. kek 04:26 I can literally see The King of Plants in Lvl 110 04:26 wb plant 04:26 so yeah 04:26 of course u can see urs 04:26 That's me :p 04:26 cuz u're me now 04:26 Wait 04:27 Are you using my account? 04:27 in a different server 04:27 nope 04:27 I mean, you're in my account 04:27 only different server 04:27 Of course 04:27 I guess it's linked to different servers I suppose 04:27 Hive hunter 04:27 Hai 04:27 Also 04:28 if u have free time, can u upgrade that Starfruit and get its Puzzle pieces? 04:28 Cant wait to have an another 4-star 04:28 Sure if I can remember its Litchi server 3 04:28 Hi. 04:28 hai 04:29 @Iam there is only 3 servers there 04:29 about your drawing request. 04:29 If its not Server 7 then its server 3, as the last one is for my test 04:29 (troll) 04:29 (redx) you :p 04:29 also, this server thing is like the parallel universe and dimension concept 04:30 Iam 04:30 yes? 04:30 are you updated PvZ2C? 04:30 Yes 04:30 i can't update it 04:31 Why? 04:31 It cant load? 04:31 Remember the account used to download it? 04:31 Try changing to that account first 04:31 Kuaiyong can't fuking give an update 04:31 Android.... 04:31 Can't help you 04:32 i'm on my IPad 04:32 Oh 04:32 I can help you 04:32 give me a tip 04:32 as previously stated, i downloaded PvZ2C via Kuaiyong 04:32 Kuaiyong is what? 04:34 an app 04:34 check Google 04:34 Did you jailbreak your iPad 04:34 ? 04:34 yep 04:34 I will PM you then 04:36 Use tongbui, dangit 04:36 ...now what 04:36 now it's renamed to Panda Helper 04:37 hm... 04:37 Wait... what the- why are my suns auto-collected?! 04:38 Did the VIP privellge I just used provide that 04:38 Yep 04:38 It did 04:38 I tried it myself 04:40 how to gets Hurrikale in PvZ2C? 04:41 slot 04:41 my PvZ2C is still 2.0.1. version :( 04:42 2.1.1 is still soft-release 04:45 Hello o/ 04:45 hi 04:45 How are you? 04:45 good 04:45 hi 04:46 have you all seen pvzhset 3 leaks yet? 04:46 emeralds 04:46 oops sorry phan 04:48 hello? 04:49 Hello o/ 04:49 hai 04:49 Hi 04:49 hi 04:50 btw, there is some Chinese MD sign 04:51 o/ \o 04:51 \o tag 04:51 don't spam ok? 04:51 sorry 04:53 @TMH Yeah, they're photoshopped 04:53 PopCap hasnt even leaked anything bout MD yet 04:54 huh... maybe some easter egg?? 04:54 hi 04:54 hive Jack 04:54 Hello. 04:54 Hi. 04:54 Hello o/ 04:54 How are you? 04:55 hi o\ 04:55 Hi o/ 04:55 oops 04:55 Hello. 04:55 hive Marcia 04:55 Hi. 04:55 \o 04:55 thats better 04:55 How are you today? 04:56 Hi. 04:56 have any of you seen pvzh set 3 leaks? 04:57 bye 04:57 bye 05:00 byeee 05:00 hello 05:00 Hi 05:01 have you seen pvzh set 3 yet? 05:01 Hello there! 05:01 Hi Redstinger 05:01 hive hal 05:01 Wassup 05:02 welcome ye crimson shotgunner 05:02 bye 05:03 i shall retreat to me green egg. 05:05 Hi. 05:05 Hello 05:18 chat is (ded) 05:20 Yup 05:22 Hello DeathZombi 05:22 Hello Freedom Bat! 05:22 wb deathzombi 05:22 heck yeah 05:22 You want those (lenny) images of Rarity? 05:23 Red is my favorite color and no its because I am not a commie (kinda) 05:23 How "lenny"? 05:23 Either the beautiful type or the extreme 05:23 congrats on being content mod (troll) 05:24 Thanks 05:24 Red is my favorite color too. Though you probably knew that already 05:24 Yeah Bluespoon1000 05:24 And congratulations on being content mod. 05:24 tho this page hasn't been updated 05:24 You became content mod? Well done 05:24 If I want Forum mod rights will I need to create a thread later or just ask once my activity is better? 05:24 Thanks 05:25 Also Iam send why not 05:25 now plz on the chat mod row change it with CITRONtanker 05:25 send which why not? 05:25 Beautiful cause that what Rarity is? 05:25 Sure 05:25 Rainbow Dash is my favorite though lel 05:26 And mine is Twilight 05:26 I should vote in the Camwood thread but I honestly... I feel like I need to stay out of it 05:26 @deathzombi: http://pre11.deviantart.net/c77f/th/pre/i/2013/251/5/a/beautiful_rarity_by_darthagnan-d6ljp8y.jpg 05:26 Thnx 05:26 np :p 05:28 So is anyone able to answer my question? 05:29 Which question is it? 05:29 Hmm... 05:29 @deathzombi for your question, it's ok if you don't want to vote in camwood's demotion thread. And for the rainbow dash comment: you want a (lenny) pic of her too? 05:30 To get forum mod rights, do I later need to make a thread or just increase my forum activity and ask for it later. 05:30 Thats the question 05:30 2nd option 05:30 increase your forum activity and get 250 ms edits 05:31 I already have the MS edits and forum edits but I do want to increase my activity. 05:31 I may run for Admin next year in January if things look up. 05:32 I was actually a bit surprised not that many people voted. 05:33 Of course have as many bases covered as possible 05:33 And death zombie, you still want that (lenny) pic of rainbow dash? 05:34 I want to get rights in this order: chat mod -> rollback -> forum mod -> content mod -> admin -> b-crat 05:35 Ill use Iamarepeater as the Chat Mod represent on the colors page 05:35 ok then :p 05:36 Why am I doing it on my phone 05:36 ok 05:41 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Hyperlink colors 05:41 Congratulations you are now the proud representant on that page Iam 05:41 Carry on the Gold Torch 05:42 sure :p 05:48 So, now what? 05:48 kek 06:03 Chat died. 06:04 As always. 06:04 Yeah 06:08 Again. 06:14 Time to ping Jack for no good reason (troll) 06:15 how to ping someone? 06:15 Just say their full username 06:15 That's all 06:15 Oh, that's what it means. 06:15 Okay (y) 06:15 Iamarepeater 06:15 oh that's how I ping, right? 06:15 With only me and Citrontanker as the remaining chat mods left.... 06:16 Why SnappyDragon not? 06:16 Yes but try not to do that too much 06:16 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Staff evaluation forms/Chat moderators 06:16 See his score 06:17 so yeah, he is on risk of being demoted 06:23 Yup 06:30 (ded) 06:35 Redfork2000 06:35 Here I am o/ 06:37 I tried to replicate the flower avatar but it won't allow me to use the preset so yeah I draw it 06:37 But with addition of leaves 06:37 I see 06:38 Oh I can't :( 06:39 You can't draw it? 06:39 I can 06:39 But it won't allow me to upload it 06:40 Hm... 06:40 Can't force upload either 06:42 my stingy avatar is so boring 06:43 ok I can upload now :) 06:43 (y) 06:44 Hi 06:44 3 avatars shown, 2 of them are mine[/s[ 07:00 Hi. 07:06 Hai 07:08 iah 07:09 u mean "hai" 07:09 like, kcabpus means "supback" 07:11 kcab similar to Krab 07:12 lol 07:12 (moar krabs) 07:12 (moarkrabs) 07:18 Hi SE12 07:21 hi 07:21 kcabpus 07:24 Hai 07:28 I can no longer ban myself lol. 07:28 Why? 07:28 IDK. 07:28 Wikia updates I guess. 07:32 Jack is here? 07:33 yupp 07:33 *yup 07:51 IS DED 07:56 iaH 07:58 I accidentally close the browser. 07:58 Sh8 08:23 Chat is dead. 09:07 Discord's blocked in school... 09:07 hive FC 09:07 I stayed in the library when my classmates just stood up for two hours straight and had to shout. 09:07 Whoops, ma's here 09:08 Classic Issa exit 09:38 wb Askovitch 09:39 Zanks. 09:40 wb marcia 09:41 Zanks 09:46 SHITE 10:12 Yo. 10:12 Heyall 10:12 After snappy gets demoted, we will be the only pure chat mods left 10:13 Yeah. Snappy is like, dead. 10:13 Because if Death Zombi gets promoted, Snappy gets demoted, and in case Soecial is not supported. Yeah, you are right. 10:13 I want to make a demote Snappy thread or I'll ask him. 10:13 I know we have the deliberation, but Snappy's so bad. 10:13 Nah 10:14 Just demote him right away 10:15 I just "reverted" 2 edits by editing an old version of the page 10:15 It should be automatic, with his inacticity 10:15 He doesn't care anymore? 10:15 Also heya SE 10:15 100% sure? 10:15 hi 10:16 @Marc he even told me that 10:16 What the hell happended to the navbar?!?!? 10:16 lol it got reverted to its first state 10:16 not the first time it happene 10:16 It is hideous! 10:16 Not to mention inconvient. 10:17 Screenshot? 10:17 Wish, Zombi got promoted. 10:17 Okay. One sec. 10:17 How do I put photos here? 10:18 cant 10:18 you can only put the link to the pic 10:19 @MA Simple, take away his rights when he is gone, give them back to him when he makes a comeback. REAL comeback 10:20 And I've seen somebody putting a vid here 10:21 I refuse to vote concerning Camwoods demotion. 10:22 link? 10:22 I can get that. Just gotta upload the photo 10:27 Me? Because I'm lazy and stupid, I save my energy for arguing with socks and vandals. No sarcasm intended. 10:28 Just look at recent photos. 10:28 Anyone here play Brawl Stars? 10:28 Heya Phantom of EA 10:28 Oh, hi Phantom 10:29 @CITRON Sorry, not me. 10:31 Oops 10:31 The wiki is dead currently. BTW refreshing my chat too see if I missed any messages 10:32 I see that. I am just playing on my IPad and chilling. If I exit, it is cuz I am playing Brawl Stars 10:32 hive ra 10:33 K, I didn't miss anything 10:35 @Iama He's the phantom of EA, dang it 10:35 ... 10:37 No MYIMY, he's ra zombie 10:37 your PvZ2C account was deleted? 10:38 @hunter: you kinda left halfway through my steps.... 10:38 Yep 10:38 it's done 10:39 At least I do have a backup somewhere :p 10:39 My tracks are covered 10:39 well, I backed up on QQ but I cant sign in with it in Weibo 10:39 for some reason 10:39 Did you link your QQ to your weibo beforehand? 10:39 Yeah 10:40 Strange.... 10:40 I created it with weibo 10:40 but when I tried to login for that QQ weibo account again 10:40 It said error? 10:40 When I type in the verifycation code it just says fail 10:40 yeah, error 10:41 and then -100 or something 10:41 Well 10:42 Even tho I can get it again Im not gonna do any mainspace again 10:42 Ever. 10:42 I missed a lot of things, didn't I? 10:44 @Ra Well, you don't really have to play a game to get info about it 10:48 Yeah 10:48 So, I'll not be doing major edits 10:48 but still ones that I have to do for wiki business tho 10:48 gtg 11:24 Gonna try to stay in chat as I play Brawl Stars 11:33 I'm calling it 11:33 This wiki just wants to make me facedesk 11:33 lol 11:34 but what if he decline our help? 11:34 "if we all worked together to actually help" 11:34 huh 11:34 god if we could help then we would have do it already 11:34 I typed that out in a hurry 11:34 we tried it 11:34 and guess what 11:34 Okay then, but at least don't be blatantly unhelpful. 11:34 he declined every one of them with an excuse 11:34 oh god 11:34 look 11:35 starfruity and ssu tried to help 11:35 they even write a wall of text about solution 11:35 and cam decline every single one of them 11:35 Mainly because he already tried them though. 11:35 so what? 11:35 that mean he cant try again? 11:36 Okay 11:36 Even so 11:36 How does that make him a candidate for demotion? 11:36 Ah screw it, I don't understand human logic. 11:36 I'm not human 11:36 lol 11:36 do you even read the thread 11:36 "Derailing discussion into an argument over a small comment." 11:36 "A vote conflict and a misunderstanding, instead of being resolved peacefully through discussion, turned into a "no, you're wrong and I'm right" argument." 11:36 "Look at the comments, specifically the long back-and-forth chains. Evidence of turning against people trying to help him." 11:37 stop stop stop 11:37 "This didn't occur on the wiki, but in a Discord DM. Regardless, it shows his attitude towards other staff members. In the comments he's talking about how it can't count as evidence, which leads me to believe he did it there specifically to take advantage of the off-wiki loophole." 11:37 Please don't copy paste everything 11:37 *sigh 11:37 that's not saying about two unleaked dm between him and two female users 11:37 speaking about ca 11:37 *cam 11:37 tclp made up this theory 11:37 once he get demoted 11:37 You know what 11:38 you've convinced me to unfollow the thread 11:38 Definitely don't need to see the streams of arguments 11:38 good decision 11:38 you smart boi 11:38 anyway tclp made up this theory 11:38 once he get demoted 11:38 he may go crazy and probably go suicide 11:39 or even murder spree 11:39 and fbi could investigate this 11:39 #Dramatisation 11:39 But if he's demoted 11:39 I'm expecting a rant blog 11:39 No matter how hard I try not to post on those blogs 11:39 I still must 11:40 well you can just ignore them 11:40 apparently people is calling him attention seeker and shit rn 11:40 I can't decide whether that's honesty or insensitivity 11:40 Possibly both 11:40 I'm too nice for my own good 11:41 That's why I will never, ever run for admin 11:41 well better stay away from these thing is a better choice 11:41 What was it? 11:41 what was what 11:41 cam stuff 11:41 better dont involve in it 11:41 it's a complicated loo[ 11:41 *loop 11:42 though i do agree that he need to be demoted at this point 11:42 You know 11:42 I think this wiki is just flat-out bad for Cam 11:42 I don't usually encourage people to leave 11:43 (heck, I made a blog about my annoyance at people leaving) 11:43 But Cam is really an exception 11:43 ikr? 11:43 btw cam 11:43 if you are reading this from chat log 11:43 tell people i said hi 11:43 :3 11:45 test 11:46 lol 11:46 The only thing to talk about is drama 11:46 Nothing else 11:46 *sigh* 11:46 lol 11:48 The blog. 11:48 what blog 11:48 You know what 11:48 I'm going to return to the thread just one last time 11:48 and delete my post 11:48 Pretend I never participated. XD 11:49 k 11:49 do whatever you think it's true 11:50 But seriously 11:50 People thought Camwood telling everyone how he feels 11:50 Is drama? 11:50 *facedesk* 11:57 Bah 11:57 I'm wondering whether I should or not 11:58 hi BUL9 11:58 hilo 12:01 hive buld 12:02 sigh 12:02 I don't even know what I'm sighing about. 12:03 l 12:03 o 12:03 l 12:10 Bah 12:10 I have to talk to myself now 12:11 self-talking eh 12:57 I forgot i had this open. 01:01 Hmmm.. 01:48 Hello. 01:49 Hi. 01:51 hi 01:54 Is he ban 01:55 He doesn't want it 01:56 sup 01:56 hive 02:17 Hi. 02:17 hive nick 02:18 Supbacks 02:28 Hi 02:28 hi 02:28 You are not Iama ... why are Iama avatar is on your name? 02:28 I mean the emoticon ones 02:28 should be 02:28 >I replied to Iam mastah 02:58 Hi 02:59 Hi. 03:00 (I usually say hi before you do.) 03:02 And I said Hello 03:02 How are you all today? 03:03 Tired 03:04 gOOD 03:04 Good 03:04 Capslock 03:04 Jack called me a nub 03:04 I feel invigorated! 03:05 And he ended that with a :P 03:14 Hello o/ 03:15 Hello Nick Sniper 03:15 wb nick 03:19 Sups gaiz 03:19 Been busy with somethings 03:20 Hi 03:31 PPMD Kreygasm 03:36 Marie hates pineapple pizza! 2017 07 11